Harry Potter and The Viel of Darkness
by jennypttr
Summary: Its Harry sixth year and hogwarts and voldemort is on the rise killing all in his path. If it isn't bad enough voldemort discoveres what the prophecy is. Who will win the light or the dark. read and find out rated pg 13 for language
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying on his bed staring idly at the ceiling crying silently he was thinking about the fatal night in the department of mysteries when he lost the only one that he was loved by. He just couldn't help thinking it was his fault or rather knowing after all if he would've listened to Hermione neither of them would've been there in the first place. He was just a disaster waiting to happen. "Harry get down here and make us some dinner" his aunt petunia yelled, waking him from his musings. He grudgingly started his descent down the stairs hastily wiping away his tears. He started making dinner which consisted of steak, potatoes, and spinach. (They were trying to fatten up Dudley for his upcoming boxing match but still keep him healthy.)

The rest of the Dursleys were in the living room watching the 6 o'clock news so he was able to cook in peace. He was cooking the steak when out of the corner of he saw a very familiar set of green eyes he turned to see none other than the Malfoys ex house elf, Dobby. He immediately he crouched down and whispered to the house elf "Dobby what are you doing here if the Dursleys find out I'm as good as dead" "Dobby has come to help Harry Potter" dobby squeaked back. Harry immediately thought back to his second year of Hogwarts the last time dobby tried to help him. But decided to give him a chance anyways because of what dobby did in his fourth year. So he replied back to dobby "what is it and hurry before the Dursleys come and check on me" completely forgetting about the steak burning on stove. "well Mr. Potter dobby has heard the teachers talking about how your friend died in the veil of darkness and dobby know how you can contact him all you do I-" Dobby was immediately stopped when the loud ringing of the fire alarms went of the oven had caught on fire. Harry turned around just in time to see dobby. Vernon Dursley immediately ran into the room at the sudden noise of the kitchen he pushed Harry roughly out of the way and grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the sink and extinguished the fire. Then he turned on Harry his Face was purple and his right temple was throbbing he was definitely harry thought to himself preparing himself for a long rant from his uncle.

"YOU WORTHLESS FREAK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR STOVE"

"I got distracted" harry mumbled

"YOU GOT **_DISTRACTED _**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THAT STOVE COST US A DAMN FORTUNE AND YOUR EXCUSE IS YOU GOT DISTRACTED I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCT YOUR WIZARD FRIENDS SAY I'M LOCKING YOU IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU GO BACK TO YOUR BLOODY DAMN SCHOOL." he finished, outraged he grabbed harry and dragged him upstairs to his room. The next day the metal bars were re-enstated from his second year and he was once again treated like he was in his 2nd and 5th summer. The worst part was he knew that no one could come and rescue him for at least another month because Dumbledore told him he had to stay at the Dursleys a certain time out of the year for safety precautions. About a day or two later the Dursleys when out to dinner with one of Vernons co workers family and Harry was left alone at the house. As soon as they left harry started thinking of ways he could get out of the house he couldn't live there anymore the only thing they had been feeding him was a piece of stale bread a day and a glass of tap water. Of course he couldn't use magic to do anything he didn't have anything to pry them off with it looked like he was stuck there forever then it hit him. Sirius's knife Hermione had repaired after it had broken so maybe it could cut the steel. 'It's worth a try' he thought to himself. So he got up and dug his trunk carefully avoided the broken glass in his trunk and pulled out Sirius's knife. He walked over to the window and the knife easily cut the metal like magic, which it probably was. He grabbed all of his stuff and stuffed in his trunk including hedwigs cage because she was visiting the Weasleys at Harry's command. After making sure everything was packed he took his bed sheets and tied them together then tied them to the bar he hadn't cut off. Then he dropped his trunk out the window and slowly lowered himself out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

He briefly thought about the risk he was taking but convinced himself that it was better for him to risk being killed by death eaters than certain death at the Dursleys so he grabbed his trunk dragged it to the road and waved his wand. Immediately the giant purple bus known as the knight bus appeared coming to a halt right next to harry. He smiled when the doors opened to see Stan Shunpike in his uniform.

"Hey Harry long time no see were would ya like to go?" he asked smiling

Backed.

"Diagon Alley please and do you have any food I'm really hungry" he responded back eagerly.

"Of course since its dinner time we give out these all you do is hold It and think of what type of food you want although be careful what you choose the knight bus goes fast, it'll cost you 7 sickles for the ticket plus 11 for the trip to diagon alley"

Harry dug into his pockets and gave him the appropriate amount of money then accepted his ticket for the food. Then he walked around looking for a seat thankfully Harry didn't see anyone that looked to be a threat and found a seat on the second floor of the bus (since it was still daylight there was seats). He put his trunk in the luggage compartment and concentrated on a large pepperoni pizza and a pumpkin juice while holding his ticket and it automatically appeared on a plate in front of him he ate it quickly having not eaten anything decent in a long time. About 15 minutes later the bus came to an abrupt in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He got off the bus and decided that he'd stay at the Leaky Cauldron until he could get in touch with the Weasleys or the Order of the Phoenix. He walked into the small pub and headed towards the innkeeper Tom.

"Hello Harry nice seeing you again would you like a room if so how long will you be staying here?" he asked politely.

"Yes please one room and I don't know how long probably a few days maybe longer."

"Ok you can pay me for 3 nights and if you need more time you can add that later so it'll be 1 galleon and 3 Knuts" Harry dug into his pockets again and gave tom the money then followed him to room six.

"Here it is Harry enjoy your stay breakfast starts serving at approximately

8 o'clock and is free." He then left handing the key to Harry. Harry, thankful to be alone again locked the door then changed into his pajamas to go to sleep. The next morning he woke up refreshed and happy at 8:30 and headed downstairs for breakfast the pub looked the same as always except at all the tables was a menu he sat at the closest table near the stairs which was by what looked like to be an old wizard reading the daily prophet. He picked up the menu waiting for someone ask him what he wanted then remembered that he was in the magical world. So he got up and walked to the table next to him where the old wizard was and asked him politely "excuse me sir but how do you order your food here?" he slowly lowered his paper and when he saw his face he gasped loudly and stuttered "N-never mind I-I'll figure it out." Instead of going back to his table he walked as fast as he could out of the leaky cauldron intent on going to the owlery so he could send a letter. But first he had to get something to eat so he decided to go eat some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He sat down under one of the brightly colored umbrellas and ordered a big banana split. He ate it slowly enjoying the taste and relaxing in the sun. Although he was still worried about seeing Macnair after all Harry knew that he was a death eater. But he was determined to have a good day so he finished his ice cream and started walking towards the owlery. He decided to take a shortcut through an alley not thinking twice about it he was almost out of there when he heard a familiar drawling voice say "Well what do we have here the famous Harry Potter". Harry slowly turned around knowing who it was and his suspicions were confirmed "Hello Mr. Malfoy" he said as bravely as possible because he knew that it wasn't a good thing to be trapped in a dark alley alone with a death eater.

"Potter I'd think you of all people should know better than to go down a dark alley alone what with the dark lord and all of his followers looking for you"

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with"

"Because know is not the time I must wait for the right time when my master sees fit but beware potter if I were you I would stay around Diagon alley much longer if you know what's good for you."

He gave harry the Malfoy smirk then surprisingly left but Harry took his warning and practically ran to the owlery and sent Ms. Weasley.

__

Dear Ms. Weasley

I'm in Diagon alley not at the Dursleys it's a long story

I'll explain it later but right now I need to get out of

Here as soon as possible due to threats.

Contact me back as soon as possible.

He gave the letter to one of the owls then made his way back to the leaky cauldron planning on spending the rest of his time there till the Weasleys got in contact with him. But obviously this wasn't one of his good days because on his way to the leaky cauldron he heard a giant explosion and turned to see a flash of green light and the dark mark shoot into the sky. He looked around and saw tons of shoppers running around screaming but what stuck out the most was about two dozen people in big black cloaks with hoods who harry automatically recognized as death eaters. He knew he was in even bigger trouble than before because he had been warned but was still there. He decided that the best thing he could do was hide and maybe they wouldn't find him so he looked around looked for anywhere to hide then it hit him Gringotts Dumbledore himself said the safest thing next to Hogwarts was Gringotts. So he slowly maybe his way over to Gringotts and he had almost gotten there when he heard an extremely loud pop noise and turned around to see that about 30 aurors had apparated to the seen. Harry was so intrigued by watching the fight he didn't noticed when someone came over to him. The person in question was large he put his hand on Harry's mouth to keep him quiet then pulled him into the nearest alley. Then he turned harry around and he gasped when harry saw Severus Snape his potions teacher. "What the hell are you doing here Potter," he snarled. "I-I" Harry was so surprised to see his professor dressed like a death eater he couldn't speak. "Just forget about it Potter follow me I'll get you somewhere safe" So Harry nodded meekly and followed Snape led him to an attic under Flourish and Blotts, gave him some powder and pointed to the fire place. Harry knew what to do he took the floo powder and said number 12 Grimmauld palace. He started spinning really fast then before he knew what had happened he stumbled out of the fireplace into the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. He looked around and realized he was in the basement and no one was there to greet him so he walked upstairs thinking about going to find Hermione and Ron. He discovered them playing wizards chess in the Lounge. He decided to surprise Hermione so he quietly tipped toed into the kitchen right behind Hermione he put a finger to his mouth to signal Ron to be quiet then he shouted "Hey" right in her ear making her jump about ten feet in the air. "Jesus you scared the hell out of me what are you doing here anyways." Hermione asked suspiciously. "Well it's a long story but I suppose we have plenty of time it all started when I was cooking dinner at the Dursley's……." After Harry finished Ron and Hermione looked awed finally Ron asked "What could Dobby know that could make you able to communicate with Sirius" "I don't know" he replied truthfully. They sat in silence pondering the possibilities until Harry finally asked "So where is everybody?" Hermione replied this time "They're in a meeting about what happened at Diagon Alley they don't know yet that you were there" "Oh" he replied crestfallen they would be so mad that he ran away from the Dursley's but that was a price he'd have to pay for his actions. After about an hour they could hear the members of the order exciting the meeting room. They entered the kitchen and when the saw Harry they all fell silent wondering how he'd gotten there. Finally Dumbledore asked him "Harry what are you doing here your supposed to be at the Dursley's." So Harry for the second time that day explained what had happened to him the past few days and as he expected he got a lecture on how he could've gotten hurt and how he never thought twice about his actions. But Molly felt sorry for him so she spoke up "You all should give Harry a break for gods sake he was practically starved by the Dursleys and you expect him to have just sit there and die without any second thought." she ranted. After a while she finally turned back to Harry and asked him if he was hungry and he said yes so she made dinner for every one and extras for Harry. After everyone was finished eating it was well past dark and so everyone went there separate ways to go to sleep. Harry trotted up to the room he and Ron slept in and immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

****

Harry could feel himself sitting in a uncomfortable chair he looked around and realized he was having another vision and he was Voldemort.

"Hello Rodolphus did you complete the mission did you find out what the prophecy said?" I asked eagerly

"Yes I did after a lot of persuasion and threats toward Phineas Nigellus, a portrait in Dumbledores office who overheard the conversation."

"So what is it"

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry Sat back in his chair thoughtfully then said "You may leave now Rodolphus I will reward you later but now I must think."

"Yes Master whatever is your will"

Harry woke in a cold sweat extremely worried, Dumbledore had told him it would be disastrous if Voldemort discovered what the prophecy said.

Authors Note- I will update this story at least once a week and the chapters will get longer I promise. So please read and review. Enjoy the story. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

He tried to go back to bed but he couldn't fall back asleep so he went to his trunk and got out his families photo album. He loved to look at it but his heartbroke looking at the pictures he started crying again for what seemed to be the hundreth time that summer. But he stopped crying when he turned the page to find a picture of Peter Pettigrew, the guy who was the reason for everything gone badly in his life. Harry shook with anger and threw it against the wall as hard as he could it fell softly to the ground landing on the page of his mum and dad on their honeymoon. Harry's anger disappeared as soon as it had come and he got off his bed and gently put the album back in his trunk. He looked at the alarm clock to find out to his dismay that it was still only 2 'o clock in the morning. He thought about trying to go back to bed but he knew he wouldn't be able to. So he reluctantly walked back over to his trunk and got his summer homework out. He walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table to start on his homework. He decided to start working on his 3 ½ foot essay on Veritaserum and its properties first. After about two hours he finally got it done he re read it and decided it was good enough. So he moved on to his Divination homework, which was a lot easier, all he had to do write an essay on how to palm read your hand so he just copied the book and changed a few words. Finally it was 6 o' clock and Harry could hear someone coming downstairs. After about five more minutes Molly Weasley appeared in the kitchen ready to cook breakfast

"Well hello Harry dear what are you doing up this early" she greeted happy to see someone else up so early.

"I couldn't sleep because I had a dream or rather another vision I was waiting to talk to Dumbledore"

"Well Dumbledores at Hogwarts right now preparing for next year but if its really urgent I can contact him via Floo powder if you like"

"That would be great Ms. Weasley I appreciate it"

"Its no problem dear"

She walked up to the fireplace waved her wand and said "inferno" and a fire immediately started in the fireplace then he took some powder and said "Hogwarts Headmasters office" then put her head in the fire. "Hello Albus if you have a moment Harry says he needs to speak to you urgently" "Ok Molly I'll be there in just a sec" Ms. Weasley immediately backed away from the fire. About 30 seconds later Dumbledore stepped out of the fire. "Hello Harry what is it you need to speak to me about" he asked smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "Well Professor Dumbledore I had another vision I was Voldemort and well he found out about the prophecy" Harry said guiltily staring at his feet after all he wasn't supposed be having those dreams anymore. When Harry finally got the nerve to look up he saw that Dumbledore had stopped smiling was looking older and paler than usual.

"Are you sure this is what you saw Harry did he say how he found out? This is extremely bad news"

"Well there was a guy I think his name was Rodolphus and he said that he threatened a portrait in your office to tell him the information"

At this information Dumbledore turned almost red from anger "So the most dangerous thing for Voldemort to find out about was revealed by one of my own portraits."

"Yes" Harry replied weakly

"I must go now thank you for informing me bye Harry, Molly"

****

After nodding to both Harry and Molly he left through the fireplace. "Wow I've never seen Dumbledore that mad before" Harry said to Ms. Weasley after Dumbledore left. "I have and I should warn you, you never want to be on the receiving end on it. Would you like to help me set the table?" Harry agreed and put the dishes on the table. After a while the rest of the people staying at the house came downstairs. Which included Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "Hello Harry good to see you again" Remus greeted tiredly. He must really be taking Sirius's death badly harry thought to himself. Remus looked worse than ever even though the full moon was at least three weeks away. He had big dark bags under his eyes and his hair was about half way gray. Harry must've been staring for a while because Remus asked him "Harry is something wrong?" Harry mumbled no and Tonks said, "Hey Harry long time no see" she had brown curly hair that rivaled Hemiones. "Hey, breakfast is almost done" he greeted them back then led them to the kitchen where Ms. Weasley was warming the maple syrup she put it on the table then turned to them and said "breakfast is served." Harry sat down at the square chestnut table Tonks and Remus sat on the side across from Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on the side to his right and Ms. Weasley sat on the side to his left. Harry watched amazed as Ron piled about ten pancakes on his plate and drowned them in syrup. Harry looked at Ron questionly, he just shrugged and replied "I need to keep my strength up for quidditch.' Harry nodded then turned to Ms. Weasley "Ms. Weasley where is Mr. Weasley?" "He was sent to Diagon Alley to clean up the death eater mess along with about half of the ministry." "Oh" he replied simply then quietly started eating his pancakes. The rest of breakfast was uneventful until Harry accidentally knocked down his fork. He bent down to pick it up and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands underneath the table. He immediately grabbed his fork off the ground and acted like nothing had happened. About five minutes later everyone had finished eating so Harry, Hermione and Ron headed upstairs to chat. As soon as they got into the room Harry rounded on his friends and immediately asked "What happened between you two while I was gone?" Both Hermione and Ron started stuttering finally they looked at each other nodding in mutual agreement and Ron said

"Me and Hermione have finally realized how we feel about each other, we started dating a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me and does anyone else know?"

"We didn't tell you because we were afraid of what you'd say and no, no one else know."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Probably after we get to school I'll send mum an owl"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise I'll let you two tell everyone."

"So how is Fred and Georges joke shop coming along."

"Great they got a shop in Hogsmeade its been a real hit."

They talked for about two hours about things from Fred and Georges newest joke items to quidditch and only stopped talking when they heard tapping at the window. They turned to see three barn owls at the window. Ron got up and opened the window letting the owls in. Each owl dropped a letter with a Hogwarts seal on each persons lap. Harry gasped in amazement when he opened the letter and a prefect badge fell out he turned to tell Ron and Hermione only to see Ron looking crestfallen at his letter. "My prefect badge isn't in my letter." he said glumly. "I got one maybe that's why" Harry guessed. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this it says in Hogwarts a History that the only time a prefect badge is revoked is if the prefect does a terrible job, try reading the letters for an explanation." she suggested intelligently.


End file.
